


There won't be any islands

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Haven - Fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Season 5.2. A little alternative ending to “Close to Home” (Episode 21, Season 5.2). Just to get it out of my system, because it seemed like there was this huge thing left unsaid, that might have made all the difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There won't be any islands

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up events near the end of “Close to Home”. Nathan is trying to get back from the void with the controller crystal. Straight out of an argument with each other, Duke and Audrey are trying to talk Lisa out of using the Trouble Duke gave her to take her revenge on him. They take her outside to show her Haley opening a thinny for Nathan.  
> Starts with actual dialogue.

As Haley stretches out her hands to open the thinny, Duke watches Audrey talk to Lisa, the woman who a moment ago was threatening to bring the house down on their heads. 

“It’s a door, to another place,” Audrey says. “My partner Nathan is there right now and when he comes back we are going to be able to end the Troubles, forever. Think about that Lisa. You won’t have to be like this anymore. Everyone will be normal again. You can hate Duke for what he did to you, but it isn’t his fault. This, coming back to Haven to try and help us fix the troubles, that was a choice.” Audrey looks between Duke and Lisa, because she’s speaking to both of them now. “Duke and I, we … we’re alike. We’re both tied to Haven. He came back because he cares about all of us. Even if we, forget that sometimes.”

Duke would maybe like to acknowledge this sentiment, but Nathan’s voice echoes through the thinny from the void, “Audrey!”

“Nathan?” calls Audrey, the hope clear in her voice. “Lisa? Nathan’s coming. We’re going to end the Troubles, I promise.”

Lisa nods, her anger gone. “I’m sorry,” she says and she walks back to her car, leaving Audrey and Duke with Haley. 

Audrey’s hope turns to alarm as the thinny falters, “Are you OK? Haley you have to keep it open!” she says, the desperation evident in her voice.

Haley drops her hands and turns to Audrey, “No,” she says with feeling. “I don’t.”

Audrey and Duke share a worried glance and Audrey turns back to Haley, “What do you mean no? Nathan’s right on the other side of that, you have to hold the thinny open for him.”

“What so he can come back and cure the Troubles?” replies Haley.

“Yes!” says Audrey, incredulous. “Isn’t that what you want?”

“Are you serious? Have you seen what I can do! Why on earth would I want to give that up?”

Duke lets Audrey talk because this is her thing, but he’s watching Haley closely. 

“I know that what you can do seems incredible, but it is a Trouble, it is not a power.” says Audrey carefully.

“Says you. If Nathan comes back and cures everyone, then what am I? Just another girl with no family, no money. I am nothing.”

“You are not nothing,” Audrey says with feeling. “You have seen what the Troubles have done to Haven. You grew up here; it used to be a nice, quiet little town. It was a safe place and now look at it. You don’t want it to be like this forever do you?”

But Haley is unmoved, “I will not give up my power.”

“Haley, you can’t do this,” Audrey says, and Duke hears the desperation in her voice.

“Actually, I can. I’m going to rob banks, and I’m gonna buy myself an island and get me some of those fancy drinks with the little umbrellas on them.” 

As Haley starts to walk away, Duke steps forward, “There won’t be any islands Haley,” he says. “As long as the Troubles go on, you’re stuck here like everyone else.”

She turned to face him, “You don’t know that. I can walk through walls remember.”

“I know the Troubles,” he counters, with certainty. “That’s not just a wall at the edge of town,” he says, pointing. “It’s not just some paranormal barrier, either. It’s a Trouble, designed to stop people from leaving and keep this place cut off, isolated – no one out there knows Haven is even here, remember?. You think your Trouble can let you travel back from that kind of collective amnesia? Let you travel from a place that doesn’t exist?”

She hesitated, “I’ll try it and see.”

“Right, because what could possibly go wrong?” he asks, throwing his arms out in exasperation. “This Trouble killed your mother. Are you really going to murder an innocent man, who’s devoted his life to helping this town, one of my oldest friends, to risk something that will probably kill you as well?”

She laughs, “Why should I care about your friends? You tried to kill me!”

“Technically, that was the Troubles inside of me.” He takes a step towards her, fierce eyes focusing every ounce of attention on her, his voice tense and deep as he says, “But do you really want to spend the rest of your life trapped in a small town, with that?” 

Haley took a step back, scared; enough to make Duke let up. He straightened and his voice lost its edge as he offered, “Or, do you want to do what you said you would and let Nathan back here so we can end the Troubles and I can get you that money I promised you.”

Hayley hesitated, clearly hoping Duke was wrong, but afraid he might be right and apparently unsure whether it was worth the risk.

“This town is in real trouble Hayley,” offered Audrey. “With no supplies from the outside world, the Guard is rationing food already. How long do you think that can last? You really want to take the risk you'll be stuck with that? If you're going to bring Nathan back, it has to be now. He can't survive there for long.”

Hayley wavers. “If the Troubles end, I can get you that money Hayley,” offers Duke again. “I can get you more than that. Enough so you can pay off your Dad's debts and make a fresh start, anywhere you want.”

She sighs and huffs like a stroppy teenager. “Fine,” she says, beaten, as she reaches out her hands to tear through the air to another world.

“Nathan?” calls Audrey. The thinny shakes and wavers for a moment before they hear Nathan call back and then there he is, stepping through it back to their world.

“Nathan,” Audrey says hugging him, the relief there in her voice for all to hear, “You came back.” From over Nathan’s shoulder, where Haley can’t see her, she mouths a heart-felt “Thank You” to Duke, their earlier argument forgotten.

“I’m getting pretty good at it,” Nathan says to Audrey and then turns to Haley. “Thank you,” he says to her, holding up a clear crystal, “We did it.”

Haley rolls her eyes and huffs at him before walking past them into the house. Confused, Nathan turns to the others. Duke responds with the tiniest shrug and shake of his head as if to say “Don’t ask.” 

Audrey just smiles at him, “Don’t worry about it. She brought you back, that’s all that matters.”


End file.
